


The Summer Help

by Dolavine



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolavine/pseuds/Dolavine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen’s a soldier returning home from the Second World War, he needs a job so he heads down south to where he hears there is plenty. Jared is a college student heading home to help his family for the summer on their farm. They meet on the train and Jared offers Jensen a job for the summer helping him on the farm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**Summer Help/ R/ shcmoop Part1**_  
 **Title:** The Summer Help  
 **Author:** Dolavine  
 **Pairing:** Jensen/Jared  
 **Rating:** R and lots of schmoop  
 **Word count:** 15,929  
 **Warnings:** Homophobia (it does work itself out in the end)  
 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This wonderful movie concept is not mine. Written by Robert Mark Kaman and screenplay by Mark Miller, I only borrowed the basic concept.  
 **Summary:** Jensen’s a soldier returning home from the Second World War, he needs a job so he heads down south to where he hears there is plenty. Jared is a college student heading home to help his family for the summer on their farm. They meet on the train and Jared offers Jensen a job for the summer helping him on the farm.  
 **Movie Prompt:** A Walk in the Clouds  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://spn-cinema.livejournal.com/profile)[**spn_cinema**](http://spn-cinema.livejournal.com/) Thank you to my wonderful Beta who without her constant nudging this would not have gotten done [](http://memoonster.livejournal.com/profile)[**memoonster**](http://memoonster.livejournal.com/) and to Nick for being the task master and making sure I finished.

  
The Ship pulls into harbor as the soldiers hang over the side rails looking for their loved ones on shore. Jensen’s been anxiously waiting the eight long days at sea for this, to come home to his war bride Danneel. The war in Europe tore them apart before they even had a chance to really get to know each other. He’d dated her twice, married her Sunday and shipped out on Monday, a whirlwind courtship made them husband and wife in name only.

He rushes off the boat with the other soldiers onto American soil; they’re home at last to be with their loved ones. It’s raining so there are black trench coats and umbrellas spread over the dock. Jensen searches every face looking for his wife, but she’s not there to meet him.

The walk back to the apartment is a time to reflect on things, to remember all of the letters he sent home. He wrote her every day, told her his dreams, his wants with her but never once did she write back, he figured she couldn’t so it was okay, she was still his wife no matter how many letters or no letters exchanged at all.

The key slides into the lock as the sound of muffled voices sound out through the door, he pushes it open. “Danneel,” he calls out.

She’s sitting on the bed, a man hovering over her. Jensen can’t see who it is through the curtain so he pulls it back to reveal his best friend Chris naked and perched over his wife like he’s about to mount her. The sound of her giggles turn into screams as she turns to see him standing there in his uniform just staring at them.

She grabs the covers and hides her nakedness. “Jensen,” she gasps. “I thought you were dead,” she says jumping up and shoving Chris backwards as she rushes to Jensen’s side.

“Apparently so, because you didn’t waste any time finding another man to take my place,” he says dryly as he drops the curtain in her face and turns to leave.

“Wait, no don’t go, Jen. Wait, a girl can’t be alone for two years,” she calls to him.

He turns to look at her, anger and hurt in his eyes. “I was in a fucking war Danneel. I wrote you every day, and what do you mean you thought I was dead, didn’t you get my hundreds of letters,” he says stalking back inside and slamming the door. He comes face to face with her, staring her in the eyes, his anger burning through her like a hot flame.

“They stopped a few weeks ago and so I figured,” she fakes tears.

“That’s because I sent you the letter that I was being shipped home and when to meet me at the dock,” His voice is cold as he puts his hands on her shoulders and stares down into her eyes looking for the truth buried beneath her lies.

“Oh,” she says dabbing the edge of the sheet to her eyes.

Chris pulls his clothes on and tries to get past Jensen unseen. He cringes when Jensen looks at him and curls his upper lips in disgust.

“And where do you think you’re going,” Jensen snarls.

“Hey buddy, glad your home, I’m just going to leave the two of you to work this out,” he says cowering as he tries to slink along the wall to the door.

“Coward,” Jensen spits out. He turns his attentions back to Danneel. “Didn’t you read any of my letters?” he asks.

She looks at Chris then back to Jensen and drops the crying act. “No,” she says solemnly.

“Didn’t think that you did by the way you didn’t even know I was coming home,” his tone is hurt and angry. “Or maybe you just didn’t want me to come home,” his eyes drop down so that he isn’t looking at her face anymore but the worn edge of the sheet held in her hands.

“But at first I just couldn’t bear to read all about that war and the fighting,” she’s cut off by Jensen squeezing her shoulders.

“Don’t even bother,” he says loosening his grip on her. “She’s all yours,” he says as he shoves her into Chris’s body. “I’ll have the marriage annulled as soon as possible and then I’ll be done with you,” he says picking up his luggage as he’s leaving.

He’s not sure where he’s going or what he’ll do but maybe this freedom is a good thing because he really didn’t know her and if it’s this easy to leave her, maybe he didn’t want her after all. He takes a deep breath and walks across the street without looking back.

  
Now that the fiasco with Danneel is over before it even really got started, Jensen feels the need to move on. Sacramento has nothing for him anymore and he’s heard that there is a lot of work in Texas for returning veterans.

He wears his uniform when he goes to buy his train ticket to Dallas because soldiers get better prices in their uniforms. He buys his ticket for that same morning and takes the first train heading to Texas.

The train is crowded so it’s several cars before he finds one that has some empty rows of seats. Finding a good spot he puts his luggage on the overhead rack before sitting down next to the window.

Jensen’s staring out the window thinking when the loud clattering sound of luggage hitting the floor distracts him. He looks over to see a very tall young man fumbling to put his things back inside of his suitcase. Jensen gets up to help him.

“You okay,” Jensen says picking up a shaving kit and putting it inside of the suitcase.

“Yeah, just nervous about the trip is all,” the young man says as he finishes putting the final articles into his case and closing it.

Holding out his hand Jensen introduces himself. “Jensen Ackles.”

The young man takes the offered hand. “Jared Padalecki.”

“Nice to meet you Jared,” he says looking at the broad smile and deep dimples on the young mans face. He looks fresh faced and innocent.

“Mind if I share your seat Jensen, it’s a long trip and I hate traveling alone?”

Jensen straightens his jacket and takes a deep breath before answering. “That’s fine,” he says stepping in to take the window seat again.

Once the train is on its way Jared pulls a book out of his luggage and starts to read. Jensen looks at the front of the book and sees the title, Human Anatomy.

“Homework or a little light reading,” he jokes.

Jared looks up from his book. “Required reading, I’m pre-med at Stanford,” he says going back to reading.

“Pre-med, that’s wonderful,” Jensen’s impressed with Jared’s aspirations.

“I’m not that interested in the family business, I want to be something bigger than a farmer. My father and his father are farmers; my older brother went to college and became their business manager. I want to break free from it all, so I’m going to be a doctor.”

“Good for you,” Jensen says with a smile.

“What about you, what are you going to do once you get out of the Army?”

Jensen looks at his uniform and smiles. “I am out of the Army; they cut me loose when the war ended so I’m currently looking for a vocation. I hear Texas has big opportunities for Vets, so that is where I’m headed.”

“What part of Texas,” Jared inquires.

“Dallas,” Jensen says with confidence.

“I’m going home to San Antonio. I have to take a break from school to go home and help with the crops this year. My father needs extra hands since my grandfather is too old to do it. They can’t afford to hire enough extra hands, maybe one or two more, so I agreed to take the last semester off and come home to help. I can always finish up next year,” Jared says closing his book and focusing his attention on Jensen.

Jensen smiles at the young man with the messy hair, big dimples and smiling hazel eyes. “That’s very considerate of you to think of your family like that,” he says.

“Our family motto is duty before all else, besides my father will kill me if I don’t help them. What does your father do?” Jared asks.

Jensen looks out the window before answering. “I don’t know my parents; I grew up in an orphanage in Indiana.”

“Sorry, but you’re your own man, no family to tell you what to do all the time,” Jared pats him on the shoulder.

“I wish I had a family like yours, someone to lean on, to lean on me. All I had was a wife who turned out to not be so much of a wife actually,” Jensen never looks at Jared he just stares out the window with a solemn look on his face.

“Sorry,” Jared says with an uncomfortable tone. He doesn’t know what to say to this man with the beautifully sad green eyes. “There are always more women out there, you’ll find a better wife,” he finally says with a more cheery tone.

Jensen looks at him and smiles. “Thanks, I’m not sure if I want bother with all of that again though,” is all he says before wiping his hand on his trousers. “I have to use the facilities,” he says getting up and scooting past Jared. “I’ll be back.”

The rest of the trip is rather pleasant. Jared falls asleep with his book open on his lap and Jensen has to remove it so it doesn’t fall to the floor.

Jensen catches some much needed rest too; the whole thing with Danneel after coming home from two years at war in Europe has him exhausted. He falls asleep to the gentle clacking and rocking of the train. He starts to dream, his mind full of the memories of war. Soldiers with guns, bombs exploding, and gunfire everywhere. He’s running with his gun, a small child following him with a teddy bear when he comes upon a house. He opens the door to find a dead family slumped over the dinner table, the back of the house missing and a teddy bear on the ground next to a wooden rocking horse.

The train jolts and clatters loudly startling Jensen awake.

“That must have been some dream you were having buddy,” Jared says. “You were moaning and grunting a lot, thought about waking you up a few times.”

Jensen wipes the side of his mouth with the back of his hand and straightens his jacket. “Yeah, I haven’t been sleeping well lately.”

Jared looks at his watch. “No wonder I’m hungry it’s late, almost dinner time. Would you like to head over to the dining car for a bite,” he asks Jensen.

Jensen reaches in his pocket and finds $1.65 is all he has to spare. “I’m not hungry,” he says putting the money back in his pocket.

“I bet they have soldier rates, an entire meal for under a dollar,” he flashes his bright toothy smile.

“Well, I guess I could eat a little something,” he laments.

At the dining car they find a nice table by the window. The waiter comes over and pours them each a coffee and takes their orders.

Jensen looks over the menu. “A bowl of soup and a ham sandwich please,” he says quietly remembering he only has a $1.65 to spare.

“Nonsense Jensen,” Jared barks out. “He’ll have what I’m having, roast beef with mashed potatoes and gravy, plus a nice slice of that berry pie for dessert and put it on one bill, I’m treating my friend.”

“I can’t accept it,” Jensen blurts out as the waiter walks away.

“Jensen, I have the money to buy us both dinners, when we change trains in a few hours you’re on your own, until then I am feeding you. No ifs ands or buts allowed.”

“I’ll pay you back,” Jensen says as he fiddles with his napkin.

“No you won’t,” Jared insists. “It’s dinner between two new friends.”

They talk throughout dinner about their lives, how Jared’s father thinks that he’s abandoning his family duties by becoming a doctor and not even a Veterinarian so he can care for the animals on the farm.

How Jensen enlisted and spent two years in Europe fighting for his country against Hitler. How he married Danneel the night before he shipped out and how he came home to find her infidelity with his best friend. That Jensen’s dreams are simple, to find true love, have a family and be happy. Jared agrees with all of these dreams but adds to have lots of money and drive a fancy car around town. Jensen laughs.

The sun goes down alongside of them, there’s a portrait being painted outside of the window as the sky is the most beautiful shade of pink and purple, but they don’t even notice because they are lost in their conversation. The waiter comes over and takes their dishes, removes their tableware, strips the cloths off and then finally tells them that the dining car is closed for the night.

They talk through the night and when the train pulls into the station they know its time to part ways. Jensen will board a train to Dallas and Jared to San Antonio.

Standing on the crowded platform as people pass between them Jared takes a long look at Jensen and realizes how much he hates the thought of letting him walk away.

Jensen looks for the sign that points him in the direction of his transfer train before turning back to Jared. “I guess this is where we part ways.” He says extending Jared his hand.

While shaking Jensen’s hand Jared gets an idea. “You know, you’re looking for work and I’m looking to hire a hand or two for the farm this summer,” he says as he keeps a strong grip on Jensen’s hand.

“But I don’t know anything about farm work,” he says still holding on to Jared’s tight grip.

“It’s not that hard and I can show you the ropes easy. You’ll be a natural in no time,” Jared refuses to let go of Jensen’s hand.

“I’ve never done anything but factory work,” Jensen’s grip is still holding tight to Jared’s large hand.

“Look, its not a lot of pay but you get free board, three square meals a day and my company for an entire summer.”

Jensen thinks about it for less than a second before answering. “You’ve got a deal. How can I not accept a job offer that has an entire summer with you included?” he finally lets Jared’s hand go and immediately misses the heat shared between them for that brief time.

 **~~~~~~ <>~~~~~~**

It’s a short ride to San Antonio but they make the most of it. You would think they had known each other for years the way they’re talking and laughing. For two different men with a four year age difference between them and completely different family backgrounds they couldn’t have more in common than if they were brothers.

When the train pulls into the station Jensen is giving Jared a lecture on how to throw a curve ball. He’s demonstrating the finger hold on a wadded up piece of paper.

“Here, you take it now and let me adjust your fingers so that you have the feel of the finger placement,” Jensen says putting the large paper ball into Jared’s palm which instantly dwarfs it.

Jared wraps his long thin fingers around the ball as Jensen helps to move them into position. Jared loves the feel of Jensen’s fingers over his; sliding along the knuckles as he places his hand on top of Jared’s to show him the correct placement.

He shows him how to twist his wrist in the correct direction and how to let the ball go to put a spin on it so that it curves off to the side. Jensen leans into Jared putting his entire body against his back; his arm is on top of Jared’s as his chin rests over Jared’s shoulder.

Jared feels himself blushing from the heat of Jensen. He feels his stomach flop, his heart start to race and all he can think about is kissing him right here, right now, but he resists the urge and shrugs him off. “We’re at the station,” he says starting to get up from his seat.

“Oh, good then,” Jensen says. His cheeks are flushed and he instantly misses Jared’s body pressed against his own. He grabs his suitcase to quickly follow Jared from the train to the platform.

The hot afternoon sun beats down on them as they walk over the wooden platform out onto the street where they get onto a bus that will take them outside of the city to Jared’s family’s farm.

They can’t sit together as the bus is too full so Jensen takes a seat in the back and Jared a seat more in the middle.

Jared pulls his book out and starts to read it when he notices two men starting to harass a young woman sitting several rows up from him. The men are dirty and unkempt looking. They squeeze in behind her where there is an empty seat and begin to say improper things to her about her body; she is clearly disturbed and looks around the bus as if looking for help.

Jensen brushes past Jared’s seat as he’s clearing his throat in a very loud and authoritative manner. “Is there a problem here Ma’am,” he says as he walks up behind the men. She smiles timidly at him and shakes her head yes.

He wastes no time in being the hero. “The lady doesn’t want bothered with you fellas,” he places his hand on each of them gripping their shoulders forcefully. “Maybe you should go back to your own seats,” he points to the other side of the bus.

The smallest man stands up and bumps Jensen’s chest with his own. “Who is going to make us,” he says before giving a scoffing laugh.

“You can do this the hard way, or the easy way. I suggest the easy way,” Jensen says looking back and giving Jared a nod.

Jared walks up behind him and looks at the man over Jensen’s shoulder. “Is there a problem here?”

He’s clearly a giant and the man cranes his neck to look up at him. “You don’t scare me,” the man says as the other man stands up to back him up. “Yeah,” he reiterates the other mans statement.

Jensen takes the man by the shirt and pulls him into the aisle then forcefully shoves him down into his original seat. “I said you could have it the hard way or the easy way, you chose hard,” he says with a snarl as he sees Jared pulling the other man out and forcefully directing him to the same seating area.

The smaller man lurches forward and takes a swing at Jensen who quickly reflexes with a hard punch to the man’s nose knocking him backwards.

There is blood running from the man’s nose and he groans as he lies crumpled on the floor between the seats. “I think you broke my nose,” he whines.

The bus comes to an urgent stop and the driver orders Jensen, Jared and the men off of the bus immediately. They gather their things and cooperate. As they pass the woman’s seat she takes Jensen’s hand and smiles at him before looking into his eyes and saying thank you, he smiles back and nods his head before stepping off of the bus.

The two men run up the road like scared rabbits, the one yelling, “You broke my nose!”

Jensen laughs at the sight and turns to Jared. “Thanks for backing me up in there,” he claps Jared on the back.

“No problem, they had it coming,” he laughs as he looks up the road and adjusts the applejack hat on his head.

They’re on a road with no other transportation and no way of getting any. Jared takes a deep breath. “I guess we should start walking, we have a few more miles until we get there,” he takes off his sweater and picks up his suitcase before he starts walking up the road.

Jensen sheds his heavy army jacket as the sun beats down on them. “So is it always this hot in Texas or is it just a San Antonio thing,” he wipes the sweat off of his brow with his shirt cuff.

Jared laughs. “It’s always hot in Texas, it’s not just a San Antonio thing,” Jared is covered in sweat too but he doesn’t bother to wipe it off, he just lets it roll down his face.

“I guess there are lots of things to get accustomed to this summer,” Jensen watches the beads of sweat roll down Jared’s chiseled jaw line and he can’t help but become mesmerized by the thin line of his long neck. He looks away when he catches himself staring. _What the hell am I doing,_ he asks himself, _I’m staring at him like he’s a girl that I’m attracted to,_ he stares straight ahead and refuses to look in Jared’s direction even though he wants too. He wants to look at his eyes, his mouth, and those big strong hands, but he holds himself back because he’s confused as to why he feels this way about another man.

They walk about a mile more up the road when they stop in front of a tall arched gated entrance. The arch has writing burnt into its wooden face. **_Dla Feast Saints_** Jensen looks up at it and furrows his brow trying to decipher it. “It says, For the Feast of Saints, in Polish.” Jared unhooks the latch on the gate. “We’re here, come on, I’ll introduce you to the family,” he enters the gate and waves Jensen in.

As they walk farther down the lane Jensen can see the house. It’s White with a large wrap around porch and behind it, a barn, and beside that an expansive field of tall green as far as he can see. He’s never been on a farm, well other than on the fields of war in Germany but this is beautiful and not war torn. It feels like family and love to him, a true definition of home. He thinks he’s going to like his stay here this summer.

Before they reach the end of the lane two dogs come rushing up at them. Jensen backs off and puts his suitcase up in a defensive move to protect his self from what he perceives as an appending attack. Jared drops his bags and kneels down, arms out stretched, and a huge smile on his face. The dogs rush him, jumping on him knocking him backwards onto the ground and then climb all over him, licking and nuzzling him.

Jensen relaxes his stance and smiles at the welcoming committee’s greeting.

Jared is laughing hard and fending off all of the wet kisses and cold noses. He pushes the dogs off and stands up brushing the dirt off of his arms and chest. “Sadie, Harley, Sit,” he commands and the dogs listen, sitting down quiet and still, looking up at him as if waiting for his next command.

“They seem to love you,” Jensen says before noticing Jared’s dirt covered back. “You have some, dirt all over your back,” he says pointing to his own back.  
Jared turns his back in Jensen’s direction. “Could you,” he says brushing at his own shoulders.

Blushing slightly he brushes over Jared’s back, his hands moving slowly down over the soft cotton fabric of Jared’s shirt. He can feel all of the muscles flexing as Jared continues to brush the front of his self off. The feeling sparks something inside of Jensen, his heart starts to race, and he stops abruptly rubbing his dusty hand over his thigh as he clears his throat trying to chase away his feelings. “All good now,” his voice is shaky as he tries hard not to show his embarrassment.

“Thanks buddy,” Jared says as he claps Jensen on the shoulder.

They proceed to the house. When they reach it, there is a man leaning inside of a big red tractor, Jared calls to him. “Pop!” The man looks up from his work to see them standing there.

He turns and smiles. “Jared, son,” he says with a smile as he drops the tools from his hand. He hurries over and engulfs Jared in a tight hug.

Jared returns the hearty hug. “Poppa,” he says with happiness in his voice.

Another man comes out from the barn. This man is older and walks with a cane. Jared sees him from over his fathers shoulder and breaks the hug. “Dziadek,” _(grandfather)_ he calls out to him as he rushes over in his direction. The man says things to him in a different language as he embraces him. “Jared, witamy strona główna syna, nam drogiego was.” ( _Jared, welcome home son, we love you._ ) Jared returns the greeting to him in a more quiet voice that Jensen is unable to hear. The man is much smaller than Jared or his father but he’s still built sturdy with broad shoulders and a barreled chest.

Jared leads the man over to where his father and Jensen are standing, watching the touching reunion. He walks over and stands next to Jensen and proceeds to introduce him to them. “Poppa, Grandfather, this is Jensen Ackles, he’s going to be helping us with the crops this year,” he says.

Jared’s father looks Jensen up and down. “You don’t look like you know anything about farming,” he scowls.

“Poppa,” Jared chastises then turns to Jensen. “Don’t worry about him, he’s always like this. Jensen this is my father, Jerry Padalecki.”

Jensen extends his hand, “Nice to meet you sir.”

The man takes Jensen’s hand while still sizing him up, the firmness of his grip and the tone of his muscles. He turns to Jared. “Where did you find him?” he acts as if Jensen isn’t even there.

“We met on the train; Jensen’s looking for work so I offered him a job here. We need the help and he’s a quick leaner.”

Jerry starts to say something but Jared’s grandfather interrupts him. “Syn,” ( _son_ ) he says in polish putting his hand on Jerry’s shoulder and squeezing. He then extends his hand to Jensen. “Nice to meet you son, we can use all of the help we can get and if you are a fast learner like my grandson thinks you are, your help is greatly appreciated,” his accent is thick but he’s a very well spoken man. Jensen takes his hand and shakes it with a firm grip ready for the man to look him over, but he doesn’t just shakes his hand and lets it go. He then puts his arm around Jerry and leads him away speaking in a foreign language to him.

“Grandpa likes you,” Jared says. “Now lets go in and meet my mother, if we are lucky she has some greens and cornbread cooking for dinner,” he puts his hand on Jensen’s back as he leads him up the steps and into the house.

When they walk into the kitchen there are two women with their backs to them. “Mama,” Jared says as he sets down his suitcase and sweater. The older woman turns around and lets out a joyful shriek. Jared rushes around the table in the center of the room; they meet and embrace in a hug. Jared picks the small woman up and spins her around as she kisses him on the cheek.

There is a young girl with her hair in a ponytail who runs over and hugs Jared’s waist as he sets his mother down so he can turn his attentions on her. He picks her up and spins her around as she hugs his neck tightly and giggles with giddy glee. “Jare,” she squeals as he puts her down.

The older woman notices Jensen standing in the doorway and starts to nervously straighten her apron and touch her hair as she composes herself. “Who’s your friend Jared?”

“Oh, sorry. Mama, this is my friend Jensen, he’s going to be helping us out this summer.”

She holds out her hand. “Nice to meet you Jensen.”

“Nice to meet you Ma’am,” he says taking her hand and shaking it gently.

“Oh, and Jensen this is my amazing Mama Sherry and my bratty kid sister Megan,” he pats Megan on the head as he squeezes her tight to his hip.

“Hi Jensen,” she says waving at him with a shy grin.

“So is that collard greens and cornbread that I’m smelling?” he lets his nose lead him to the steaming pot on the stove and lifts the lid to peek inside of it.

“Now you get away from there mister,” his mother says as she pushes the lid back down on the pot. “Dinner’s not for a few hours yet. You run and get cleaned up and get Jensen settled into the bunkhouse with the other hands.”

“I thought maybe Jensen could sleep in Jeff’s old room since he’s my friend not just a farmhand,” he looks hopeful at his mother as he steals a piece of cornbread from one of the hot cast iron skillets on the stove.

“Yes Mama please, can Jensen sleep in the house,” Megan pipes up.

“I’ll have to talk it over with your poppa but until then you can just put your things in Jared’s room for the time being,” she smiles at Jensen who smiles back and tips his head in appreciation.

  
They head up the staircase with Megan following close behind. Her mouth never stops as she bounces on Jared’s bed as Jared unpacks a few things and leaves the rest in his suitcase that he put into his closet.

“Megan please,” Jared snaps at her.

“I’m sorry Jare, it’s just, I haven’t seen you in almost a year and,” she frowns and starts to leave the room when Jared’s scoops her up and throws her down on the bed.

“Who’s my only girl,” he says starting to tickle her.

She’s giggling uncontrollably and trying hard to fight off his oversized hands that are attacking her from every possible angle. “I aaaammm,” she manages to giggle out breathlessly.

“That’s right, now be a good girl and let me show Jensen around,” he lets her go and she happily leaves them alone.

“See you at dinner. Oh and you too Jensen,” she says as she cheerfully bounces out of the room.

As Jensen’s twenty cent tour of the house and grounds is finishing up the dinner triangle sounds.

They all take a place on the benches that flank the large table in the middle of the kitchen. Jensen sits next to Jared and Megan slides in on Jensen’s other side, she smiles up at him and winks. Jerry takes the head of the table and grandpa the other end while Sherry sits at the end of the bench next to Jerry across from Jared.

The kitchen door opens and two men come in, their sleeves rolled up, arms still wet from washing up at the pump outside the kitchen door. “Smells good Ma’am,” the older man says as he takes a seat next to her while a younger man slides in next to him.

The front door opens and a very tall dark haired man comes in and takes a seat. “Sorry I’m late,” he says before catching sight of Jensen. “Who’s the new guy,” he says pointing to Jensen.

“He’s my friend, Jensen, he’s going to be helping us out,” Jared informs his brother Jeff.

Jeff extends his hand. “Nice to meet you Jensen, I’m Jeff, Jared’s older brother.”

“Nice to meet you Jeff,” he shakes Jeff’s hand with a friendly grip.

Jerry bows his head and everyone but Jensen follows his lead. Jared peeks at him with one eye and grabs his arm and nods to show him to bow his head. Jensen looks around and realizes they are going to say a prayer then quickly bows his head and folds his hands together.

There is silverware clattering and laughing as everyone enjoys the meal that’s been cooked for them. Grandpa laughs with a hearty laugh at a story Megan tells about the cat and a squirrel, while Jerry discusses crop issues with the farm hands and Jeff.

“So pappa is it alright if Jensen takes Jeff’s old bedroom during his stay,” Jared asks while reaching across for the pitcher of lemonade.

Jerry stops and looks at Jared then at Jensen. “He can stay where the hands sleep, in the bunkhouse.”

“But, he’s not just a hand, he’s my friend,” Jared says before tipping the lemonade and filling his fathers glass.

Jerry looks at Jensen and scowls. “Do you think you deserve better accommodations than my other workers?”

Jensen feels his stomach clench. He hasn’t felt like this since his first day at boot camp when his Sergeant let the troops know who was boss in the outfit. He looks up at Jerry with respect in his eyes and knows that he is the sergeant in this outfit. “No sir, I do not,” is how he answers him.

“Good then, you know your place,” Jerry says before continuing to eat.

“In this house everyone is equal. Family, friends and help,” Grandpa slams his fist down on the table.

“In this matter I make the decision, and he sleeps in the bunkhouse,” his words are said with anger as he challenges his father’s patriarchy. “This is not a discussion for the dinner table,” Jerry says pushing his plate away in disgust.

  
The entire table finishes their meals in silence and then dismiss themselves.

Jared takes Jensen up to his room to get his things before showing him to the bunkhouse. “I’m sorry my dad is so old fashioned,” Jared says.

“It’s alright, we just met on a train one day ago, and we can’t expect him to think of me as your actual friend.”

The bunkhouse is small with no indoor plumbing and Jared shows him the outhouse and water pump outside, there is a wood stove in a corner across the room from the two bunk beds.

“Sorry it’s so unappealing,” Jared says throwing a sheet set and a blanket onto one of the unmade bunks.

“Its fine, like the barracks in the Army, plus it’s cozier than a cold and wet foxhole,” Jensen puts his suitcase under the bottom bunk. “Besides, its not like I’ll be alone, the other two guys will be here too.”

“Oh, sorry I didn’t tell you, Jake and Misha live in town. They don’t live on the farm.”

“You mean I have this luxury suite all to myself,” Jensen’s obviously joking as he holds his arms out with a smirk on his face.

“Absolutely, nothing but the best for a first time farmhand,” Jared laughs too.

When they stop laughing Jared walks towards the door and then turns back. “Tomorrow is day one of farm training. Think you’re ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Jensen laughs.

“Great, I’ll see you tomorrow,” .Jared smiles as he closes the door behind himself.

Jensen’s night in the quiet cabin is lonely; he drifts off to sleep and is bothered by the same nightmare that has plagued him every night for weeks. He’s in complete combat gear, trapped and alone on the battlefield in a town in Germany where an orphanage has been bombed. He sees empty beds scattered about, a bleeding child propped against one and before he can get over to help him, he wakes up.

He can’t sleep the rest of the night so he cleans up and dresses early. He decides to take a walk around the grounds and familiarize himself with things before Jared comes for him.

He walks along the edge of the corn rows, the early sun threading through the stalks as he looks down through them. Suddenly the smell of pipe smoke hits his nose and he looks up to see Grandpa Padalecki walking along the edge of the field towards him, Jensen waves and grandpa waves back summoning Jensen to come to him, Jensen obeys.

“How was your night in the bunkhouse,” grandpa asks exhaling a large puff of pipe smoke as he speaks.

“It was fine,” Jensen says as he changes his direction to keep up with grandpa as he keeps walking.

Grandpa puts his arm around Jensen’s shoulder and pulls him close. “You seem made of good stock. Self reliant and virtuous stuff,” he pats Jensen on the shoulder before removing his arm.

“Thank you,” Jensen’s not sure what’s happening but it feels strangely like they are bonding.

“You have to realize that my son is strong headed and too old fashioned. He doesn’t like outsiders coming in without his approval. It’s nothing against you son, he’s just difficult to say the least.”

“No offense taken sir, I understand completely, he needs to know who is sleeping in his house and the fact that I just met his son the other day makes him suspicious of me.”

“I think you are going to fit right in around here. I would imagine breakfast is about ready, what do you say we head to the house?”

Jensen just smiles as he walks up to the house with Grandpa.

When breakfast is finished Jared takes Jensen out to the fields where he formally introduces him to Misha and Jake the permanent helpers before discussing his strong points for working.

“So, what should we start with,” Jared asks Jensen.

“I’m a quick learner and good with my hands so whatever you want to teach me, I can learn.”

“Good to know,” Jared smiles and gives him a wink.

Jensen’s heart sinks with the wink, his eyes fixate on Jared’s toothy smile and he feels giddy like a school boy with his first crush.

Jared shows him how to check the cornstalks and how to irrigate the fields.

The sun beats down on them as they work through the afternoon. Jared strips his shirt off and ties it around his waist. Jensen watches with interest as the sweat glistens off of his shoulders and neck. He licks his lips as he watches Jared’s muscles work under the thin cotton of his t-shirt.

The lunch bell sounds and Jared looks up from his work and smiles as he wipes his brow with a white hanky from his back pocket. “I’m starved,” he says as he touches Jensen on the shoulder.

Lunch is at the picnic table on the front lawn. They all eat and enjoy good conversation before having to go back to work.

“How are you enjoying farm work, Jensen,” Jerry asks.

Jensen wipes his mouth and sits up tall before answering. “Well sir, my hands are sore with blisters and my back hurts but other than that, it is an honest day’s work,”

Grandpa watches Jerry with a stern eye, never saying a word.

“Then you will have many more days of honest work ahead of you,” Jerry says as he smiles at Jensen.

Jared and grandpa smile at Jensen because of the approval Jerry has given him.

The rest of the day Jared just gives Jensen the lay of the land. He teaches him how to drive the tractor and after several minor mishaps and a drive through the rose garden Jensen finally gets the hang of it.

Jared is squeezed on the seat along side of Jensen as they drive back from the upper levels of the farm. The sun is setting low on the horizon and its painting the most beautiful pinks and purples across the soft blue background. Jensen stops the tractor and stares at it.

Jared watches Jensen’s expression as he takes in the beauty. “Texas has some amazing sunsets,” he says smiling at Jensen’s childlike amazement.

He smiles back at Jared, no more words pass between them, and they just stare into each others eyes as the sun sinks away into the painted sky.

That night Jensen can’t help it, his mind is filled with images of Jared working in the fields in just his white t-shirt, the sweat dripping down beneath it making it completely see through. The muscles working beneath the wet fabric as he hoes at the dirt. Jensen is hard in his boxer shorts, his hand is squeezing at his erection through the flap as he squeezes his eyes closed tight and exhales hard through his mouth. He thinks about Jared’s soft features, those innocent smiling hazel eyes and how much he wants to kiss his mouth. His hand works its way inside of the flap and he starts to stroke his erection. He’s breathing hard as his hand works over the stiff flesh, pulling at it, squeezing the head as he passes over it then back down again. The strokes are becoming faster and needier as he quickens the pace to an almost frantic blur of movements.

He lets himself think about what it would feel like to actually kiss Jared, to feel his hot lips pressed tight against his own, how their tongues would mingle and caress over each other. The mere thought of Jared’s hands roaming his naked flesh makes Jensen come hard over his hand and belly. The sticky mess coating the inside of his boxers as he lies panting, his eyes squeezed tight as he comes down from his orgasm.

When he recovers he jumps up and rushes out to the water pump, he splashes himself with cold water, letting it wash down over his body, soaking his boxer shorts washing away any evidence of his want and lust for the young man he calls his friend.

The next day he tries his hardest to not pay too much extra attention to Jared other than listening and following along with what he is teaching him, about how to properly harvest the corn crop without damaging the stalks or product.

The hot sun beats down on their backs as they harvest the crops. Jensen’s mouth is dry when Jared walks over with a canteen and offers him a drink. Jensen takes a long swallow from the small metal canister. Jared watches as Jensen’s throat makes small movements with each swallow. His Adam’s apple bobbing with his up stretched neck as he takes his last swallows.

Jensen hands the canteen back. “Thanks,” he says breathing hard as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

Jared tips the canteen as if in a salute before drinking from it. Jensen watches Jared’s mouth enveloping around the metal lip as some of the cool water dribbles from the side of his mouth and runs down his chin and over his long lean neck. The water is making its way beneath the thick ridge of the collar of his shirt and disappearing. Jensen swallows hard at the thought of it under there, slipping down between Jared’s chest muscles to his abdomen, his finely sculptured abdomen. He can’t help but feel himself getting hard in his pants, his mind is wondering off to all sorts of places is shouldn’t be.

“It’s damned hot out here today,” Jared says pulling his shirt off and then his t-shirt, exposing the long lean expanse of torso. “That’s better,” he ties the shirt around his waist and tucks the t-shirt into his back pocket. “Warn me if you see mama or poppa coming because they don’t like me working in the sun like this,” he winks at Jensen.

Jensen wordlessly nods yes. He can’t stop staring at Jared’s body, he may look like he’s busy working but his eyes steal every glimpse they can.

When the day ends they stop at the water pump outside of the bunkhouse to clean up before supper. Jensen strips his shirt and undershirt off and hangs them on the back of the pump before he starts to work the handle up and down with fury.

Jared’s eyes watch every movement Jensen’s body makes. The strong muscle moving under sweat soaked flesh, the way the sweat makes streaks through the sandy dirt around his neck, and how the sun has burned his cheeks and arms making them scorched pink. He notices how his hair is streaked with blonde and how it glistens like gold in the setting sun. There isn’t anything he doesn’t like about Jensen, nothing that doesn’t make the pit of his stomach flop with nervousness when he is close and everything that keeps him from reaching out, pulling him close and kissing him into a frenzied mass of lust.

The cold water spits out of the pump and splashes into the cement basin underneath it shocking Jared out of his trance.

Jensen begins to splash the water all over his body, the cold water shocking his system as it sensitizes every nerve cooling his overheated sunburned skin. He opens his mouth and takes in several gulps of it before rubbing the excess off and shaking his head like a wet dog.

Jared washes off, the dirt and sweat rolling off of his body with each surge of water over it. He dunks his head under the water to wet his mop of sweat soaked hair and when he pulls up he shakes it off, the spatter going everywhere and covering Jensen.

“Hey,” he says as he shields himself from the spray.

Jared just laughs and moves closer as he shakes his head even more furiously. Jensen’s not backing away, he stands his ground reaching down into the basin and scooping up a handful of water and throwing it on Jared, hitting him in the face. Jared laughs and does the same to Jensen. The two splashing frantically as they throw the water out of the basin at each other, soaking every inch of the other.

Jared grabs Jensen’s wrist and playfully wrestles with him when they lose their balance and tumble into the basin, Jensen on the bottom, Jared landing face down on top of him. They laugh hysterically until they are gasping for air. Jensen can’t fight the urge; he reaches up and tucks the long strands of Jared’s hair behind his ear with a gentle brush. Their eyes meet; the gaze seems like its forever before Jared leans down and kisses Jensen’s soft pink lips.

It’s shocking at first, the brush of another man’s lips against his and Jensen holds completely still. Jared persists, his mouth working over the soft pliable flesh beneath his own. Its seconds before Jensen gives in to the wonderful feeling and begins to kiss Jared back. Their lips are moving in unison as they mewl and smack with urgency.

Jared pulls back breathless, he’s staring down at Jensen with a silly grin. “I wondered how long until I got my hands on you,” he runs his hand over Jensen’s cheek moving the water that’s collected on his long eyelashes.

“I’ve been going crazy fighting my feelings and you’ve been plotting on how to kiss me,” Jensen says with a playful smile.

“Of course, why do you think I offered you the job,” Jared’s hand is roaming down Jensen’s shoulder to his chest.

“Because I was looking for work,” Jensen’s hands are moving up Jared’s back feeling every ripped muscle.

“Okay that’s one reason, but really it was because I think you are sexy and I saw how you were looking at me on the train.”

“What, I wasn’t looking at you in any way on the train,” Jensen protests.

“I thought you were going to burn a hole in my trousers at one point,” Jared laughs, his hands still moving down Jensen’s chest and tucking between their bodies.

“I wouldn’t do that,” he says faking shock. “Okay I did do that,” Jensen admits as his hands find the nape of Jared’s neck and his fingers tangle in the short hairs there.

Jared is leaning down for another kiss when they hear Misha calling to them from the other side of the bunkhouse. They scramble to their feet and put on their wet t-shirts.

“There you two are, Sherry’s been wondering where you are, dinners ready. Get your asses up to the house before she sends a posse out after you,” Misha commands.

“Yes sir,” Jared says as he’s saluting him.

“On our way Sarge,” Jensen jokes.

  
It’s been a few weeks since their first kiss, now they steal kisses whenever they get the chance, behind the corn stalks, at night behind the barn after dinner, but Jared has yet to sneak down to the bunkhouse at night after everyone goes to bed. Maybe it’s fear of getting caught or maybe its fear of what might happen if they are completely alone together but either way, Jensen’s still alone when he goes to sleep at night.

It’s dark out when they finish dinner tonight, the stars are filling the sky like tiny sparkling diamonds, and the moon is full and bright as it shines its blue light down across the dark corn fields.

Jared leads Jensen behind the barn and Jensen knows what this is leading up to so he veers them off course and into the barn, into the darkness where they’ll be more hidden this time. He grabs Jared’s arm and pulls him close once they are inside, their bodies collide as their arms latch around the other pulling them as close as if they were conjoined at the chest.

They’re kissing passionately as Jensen moves Jared backwards and shoves him against the wall. He presses Jared against the thick wooden planks of the barn wall before pinning him there with his hips. His hands are roaming Jared’s body as he grinds into him, their movements in sync as they kiss feverishly.

  
When they break apart their spit shiny lips blushed red from the hard press of their passion are smiling through the panting.

“That was unexpected,” Jared says as he pulls Jensen closer as if it’s possible to be any closer.

“I want to have you completely without worrying anyone will catch us,” Jensen smirks as he grinds a little bit harder into Jared’s hip bone.

“I’m not complaining, I like it,” he says shoving back to meet Jensen’s force.

They are tangled up in each others arms, hips grinding, hands pulling at clothing as they expose skin for their hands to roam over. They are lost in each other’s bodies; nothing else exists outside of them.

They never notice the sound of someone walking into the barn. They never realize that Grandpa sees them, that he stands there for a few minutes taking in the tangle of bodies pressed tight to the wall. He stands in silence trying to absorb what he’s seeing and when he’s not noticed, he quietly walks back outside and leaves without a word.

  


 **~~~~~~ <>~~~~~~**

Jensen notices Jerry pull up in a truck with several men in the back of it. “Who are the men,” he asks Jared.

“Today is harvesting day, those are workers from in town who need day labor. They go around harvesting from farm to farm.”

They gather around Jerry who is standing in the back of the truck to get their orders for crop harvest. They have to cut as much completed corn as possible for market.

Jared gives Jensen his own knife for cutting the corn from the stalk and shows him how to use it so that he can cut as much as he can as fast as he can for the day.

They all walk out into rows, letting four rows between them. Jerry takes the first four rows, Jensen the next, Jared the next and so on.

Jensen watches Jerry cutting the corn and throwing it in a sack over his shoulder. He does it with ease and speed; he wonders if he can keep up with him before they move onto the next set of rows across the field.

He cuts his fingers at first while he’s cutting the corn, the blood smearing the husks as he goes but he picks up speed and soon he’s in competition with Jerry.

Jerry watches Jensen excel and move through the stalks at the same speed, filling his sack and running to the end to get a new one. He increases his speed to match calling Megan over from the truck where she is counting corn with her mother to be his bag girl.

Jared sees the competition and shakes his head. He watches as they move faster and faster cutting and bagging like two kids and he likes it, means his father is accepting Jensen as a member of the family.

When they get to the end of the four rows Jensen is running his last bag down and dropping it at the truck. He holds his hands up victoriously and everyone claps for him. Jerry walks up and puts his hand on his shoulder. “You’ve proven yourself today boy. Welcome to the family,” he gives him a tight hug before nodding to his father.

Jared smiles and nods to Jensen who is speechless. He picks up an empty bag and heads to his new set of rows.

The day is long and exhausting. They eat in the fields when Sherry and Megan bring sandwiches and fresh lemonade. They are ready to drop when the sun grows too dim to see so they pack it in for the day.

Jerry climbs into the truck with the new help, Mish and Jake climb on too. “Come on Jare, you can ride up to the house after I drop the boys off at the bunkhouse.”

“They’re staying,” Jared asks confused.

“Yeah, for a few nights until we get the harvesting done, like always,” Jerry says waving Jared and Jensen to climb onto the truck.

“You go on papa, I want to clean up here a little bit and then I’ll just walk up to the house.”

“Suit yourself, Coming Jensen?”

“No, I’ll help Jared and then walk back to the bunkhouse, but thanks,” he starts to pick up the empty bags and pile them up.

The truck drives off. “You could have gone back to the bunkhouse with the other guys,” Jared says as he continues to stack up the bags.

“And miss a goodnight kiss from you, I don’t think so,” Jensen takes Jared by the arm and pulls him close, runs his fingers through his hair and pulls him down for a kiss.

They back into the rows of corn to hide from anyone who might be able to see them as they kiss feverishly.

They get tangled in some stalks that got cut and are lying limp on the ground and fall over never breaking their kiss. Their bodies are grinding and pressing into each other, their erections are rubbing together through their trousers, the smell of fresh green corn and sweat makes for a heady mix in the air.

Panting, Jensen pulls away. “Should we,” he asks.

“Should we, what,” Jared asks confused.

“Come together,” Jensen says as he leans up to bite Jared’s neck.

“You’ve never come while we’ve been kissing,” Jared gives him a sly smile.

“No, I hold back until I get back to my bunk and then I take care of it.” He’s nibbling at Jared’s earlobe now.

“I come every time we neck. I’m surprised you don’t feel the wet spot on the front of my trousers. I have to hide it when I go back to the house,” he laughs as he gives Jensen more neck to bite.

“Then I am coming tonight,” Jensen’s tongue slips into Jared’s ear making Jared gasp with pleasure.

They grind into each other, Jensen’s hips rotating quickly, his hands holding Jared tight to his body. Their mouths and teeth are finding sensitive skin to explore as they rock into each other.

Jensen holds Jared very tight and he takes a deep breath then lets out a loud grunt as he thrusts hard into Jared’s pelvis, his body is shaking, his back is arched off the ground as he comes hot and wet against Jared’s crotch.

Jared gets so turned on by the sounds and sight of Jensen coming that he can’t hold back, he comes right after with a loud moan as he bites into Jensen’s shoulder. It’s the most intense orgasm he’s had with Jensen and he doesn’t want it to be the last.

  
When Jensen sees Jared in the morning he can’t wait to sneak off for a few minutes and have some alone time with him, they disappear behind the high stacks of hay alongside the field.

“Come here,” Jensen says pulling him in tight for a kiss.

“Morning to you too,” Jared laughs as he presses Jensen into the wall of hay.

Megan strolls down the path looking for Jensen and Jared when she sees the hay rustling and looks around it to see what’s causing it. She sees Jensen and Jared kissing, they’re pressed tight to each other as they kiss tenderly. Her eyes are wide and she gasps a little but puts her hand over her mouth so they don’t hear her as she quietly leaves.

They kiss tenderly for a few minutes before the other workers start milling around and then they quietly slip back into the mass of morning busyness.

They team up today to get more work done in a shorter time as about a dozen more workers have shown up to help them get the crop out to market.

Jeff is working the tractor over the already harvested field, mowing down the corn stalks with the reaper attachment. The loud whirr of its blades as it cuts the stalks down is almost deafening.

Jensen and Jared work quietly beside each other once in a while stealing tiny touches, sideways glances and sly smiles. It’s all flirty and light between them today and Jensen has never felt so giddy about anyone else in his life.

The tractor comes to a stop and Jeff calls out. “Lunch is here.”

Everyone starts to make their way over to the table to get their sandwich and lemonade from Sherry, but Jensen and Jared take their time, they stop and steal a quick kiss before emerging from the stalks.

Jensen feels his pocket and realizes he dropped his knife when they stopped for the kiss and turns back to get it. “Go on Jared, I have to find my knife, I must have dropped it,” he says disappearing into the stalks again.

“Wait, I’ll help you,” Jared says following him.

“No, get your lunch, I’ll only be second,” Jensen says.

Jensen searches the area and finds his knife; he puts it in his pocket and runs out of the stalks. He’s passing the tractor when something happens and the machine lurches forward knocking Jensen backwards and trapping his legs under the heavy reaper blades. He’s knocked unconscious when his head hits the ground.

Jared wonders what’s taking Jensen so long and goes out to look for him. He’s crossing the mowed down corn when he sees Jensen lying under the tractor. He rushes to him in a panic. “Jensen, Jensen,” he calls out as he runs for him. Jensen makes no response and Jared fears the worst.

His cries draw the attention of the other workers who rush to see what the problem is.

Jared is kneeling beside an unconscious Jensen holding his head and sobbing. “Stay with me Jensen, stay with me, you hear.”

The workers assess the situation and Jerry knows that they can’t back the tractor up for the reaper will turn on and slice Jensen’s legs off. He gets an idea.

He tells Jeff to put it into neutral and the men can push it off of Jensen without the engine needing to be started.

They agree and all work together to lift the reaper area up off of Jensen and push the machine backwards off of him. It’s a success and Jensen is freed. He’s still unconscious and Jerry does a quick check of his body for cuts or lacerations. He finds none.

“We need to get him up to the house son,” he says to Jared who is still holding Jensen’s head tight to his body.

Jared picks Jensen up to carry him to the truck; he gently lays him in the bed and then climbs in with him. He doesn’t say a word as they drive back to the house; he just holds Jensen’s body across his lap.

They pull up in front of the house and Megan comes running out onto the porch, the screen door slams behind her as she rushes down to the truck. She’s halfway down the steps when she sees Jared lifting Jensen out of he truck bed and she rushes over.

Jensen is lifeless looking in Jared’s arms as he carries him into the house and up the stairs to his bedroom. Megan follows behind, tears streaming down her cheeks. “Is he, is he, dead,” she sobs.

The look on Jared’s face is somber as he looks down at her. “He’s not dead, he can’t die, we won’t let him,” he sits down next to Jensen and caresses the back of his hand.

“Think the Doc Jim can help him,” Megan says as she climbs up on the bed next to Jared and Jensen. She lays her hand over Jared’s. “He’s special Jared, he can’t leave us.

Jared smiles at her, his hand leaving Jensen’s and going up to smooth over Megan’s hair then down her ponytail. His eyes are full of tears as he pulls her in for a hug. “I can’t lose him,” he whispers.

A few minutes later Jerry walks in with news. “Doc Jim is on his way. Has he moved or opened his eyes at all,” he inquires.

Jared just shakes his head no and Megan runs over and hugs her father. “Don’t let him die papa he’s all Jared has.” Jerry looks at Jared with surprise. “What,” he says quietly.

“I never told her that poppa; I only said he was my best friend.”

He walks out of the room taking Megan with him. “I’ll send Doc up when he gets here.”

  
Jared is kneeling next to the bed when the doctor arrives. “Praying son,” he says in a low voice.

“I was hoping it would help until you got here,” Jared says standing up. “He’s been unconscious now for over an hour.”

“You go downstairs and I’ll do my examination and let you know when I’m done,” he ushers Jared out the door.

Grandpa comes and stands in the doorway. “Is there any hope for him Jim,” he asks with great concern.

“Seems he’s had a bad knock on the head, Jerry told me that he fell under some farm equipment and hit his head. There doesn’t seem to be any other injuries and his pupils are responsive, really all we can do now is wait for him to wake up,” he puts his stethoscope back into his black bag and stands up.

When they come down the stairs everyone is waiting in the living room, even Misha and Jake. They tell everyone the news and Jared rushes out the front door. Grandpa follows him.

He puts his hands on Jared’s shoulders. “Don’t be sad Grandson, he’ll wake up,” he says in a comforting tone.

“What if he doesn’t,” Jared says with fear in his voice.

“He will and you have to keep that in your mind and your heart, because you love him and you can never give up hope on the ones you love.”

Jared turns around with wide eyes. “He is my friend Dziadek (grandfather) nothing more.”

His Grandpa starts to laugh. “I have seen you two in the barn kissing and touching. I have to admit I was shocked at first and almost beat you both with my cane, but the more I saw, the more I realized that you two love each other.” He puts his hands on Jared’s shoulders again.

“Have you said anything to anyone else,” Jared asks worriedly.

“Is it the business of anyone else what I see in the dark of night between two lovers, I don’t think so. Although I believe Megan may know because she did ask me why you were kissing Jensen like you’d kiss a girl.”

“What did you tell her?”

“I told her she must have seen wrong but if she did see that again not to say anything because people only kiss like that when they are in love and it is secret.”

“I know it’s wrong Dziadek (grandfather) but I do love him and I know he loves me.”

“Love knows no race or creed so I guess it can know no gender. Just love him and be loved by him. I may be an old man but I still can learn a thing or two,” he laughs as he hugs Jared tight. “Now go up and be with Jensen, he needs you.”

When Jared walks into the room his mother is bathing Jensen off with a basin of water. “He is filthy from the fields, can’t have him lying in a sick bed like this,” she says as she continues her work. “Want to help me get him undressed so we can put something comfortable on him,” she looks over at Jared who is closing the door for privacy.

They undress and clean him up before putting a sleep gown on him. Jared’s hands work tenderly at the buttons on the sleep gown as he buttons them up. His mother goes out of the room to empty the basin and he takes the opportunity to kiss Jensen’s forehead. “I love you, please don’t leave me,” he whispers in Jensen’s ear.

When everyone goes to bed Jared locks the bedroom door and lies down next to Jensen. He puts his arm over his chest. “I know we have never slept together before but I need to feel you breathing tonight,” he snuggles in close to Jensen’s shoulder.

The soft rays of sun are billowing in through the window when Jared wakes up; he’s slept through the night on Jensen’s shoulder.

He stirs and sits up and then he hears it, Jensen’s voice talking to him. “Oh don’t move, you felt so good over me.”

“Jensen, you’re awake,” he says with great enthusiasm. He scoops him up in his arms like a rag doll and hugs him.

“Jesus, I have a hell of a headache,” Jensen groans.

Jared lays him back down gently. “Sorry, did I hurt you?” There is guilt in his voice.

Jensen chuckles and then moans a little. “You didn’t hurt me, the ground hurt me. How long was I out,” he asks as he’s rubbing the back of his head.

“About twelve hours,” Jared takes a cool wet cloth and puts it on Jensen’s head. “I need to call the doctor he wants to examine you when you’re awake, I mean now that you’re awake.”

The doctor examines Jensen from head to toe thoroughly. “Well, Mr. Ackles it seems as though you’ll recover completely but I’m advising a few days of bed rest and no solid foods until tomorrow to see if your stomach can handle it.”

“Okay doc, whatever you say,” Jensen says.

Jared wants to take care of Jensen but his Dad refuses to let him stop working in the fields because they need the extra hands now that Jensen is laid up. Sherry and Megan tend to Jensen.

Megan reads to him and plays cards with him. They have long conversations about a boy in her school, Thomas, who teases her but then asked to kiss her on the way home from school. Jensen gives her some advice to peck him on the cheek when he’s not expecting it and he’ll stop teasing her. She does and it works; now he wants to walk her home everyday and asked her to the spring social. “If I wasn’t going to marry Thomas, I’d marry you Jensen, but Jared might be mad because he loved you first.”

Jensen is shocked at what she says; he blushes and is at a loss for words. He quickly changes the subject. He picks up the book they have been reading. “Now where were we in this Agatha Christi novel?”

“Oh silly Billy, here, let me read it to you.”

When Jared comes to see him that evening he tells him about what Megan told him about Jared loving him. Jared tells Jensen about his grandfather figuring it out too after seeing them kissing a few times. Jensen panics. “I have to leave tomorrow, I can’t stay here. I don’t want you to be hurt or lose your family over me.”

Jared quickly kisses him on the forehead. “Calm down, it’s alright. My grandpa told me it’s alright to love you and let you love me. The hurtle will be my father, I suspect my mother knows, she was watching the way I looked at you while I helped her to dress you.”

“Oh God this is terrible, how can I go out of this room knowing that people know about us,” Jensen’s eyes fill with tears.

Jared pulls him close. “When you get up and about tomorrow we’ll have a family talk about us. I mean the only one who will be a problem may be my father but I am fairly sure my mother will back us up.” Jared kisses his forehead.

 **~~~~~~ <>~~~~~~**


	2. part 2 Summer Help/ R/ Schmoop

_  
**part 2 Summer Help/ R/ Schmoop**   
_   


  
**~~~~~~ <>~~~~~~**   


They call a meeting the next morning so everyone gathers in the living room after lunch.

Jared steps up and clears his throat. “I know that Grandpa knows this, and I am sure Megan does too, but I need to tell all of you, we, need to tell you all.” He clears his throat again as he pulls Jensen up with him and squeezes his hand. “Jensen is more than my friend,” he stammers on the words as his mouth goes dry.

Megan claps her hands in anticipation. “Say it Jared,” she giggles.

Jensen is sweating and nervous but he blurts it out for them both. “We are in love and have been now for a few months.” He feels as though he might faint, his stomach turns and his knees are weak.

Grandpa starts to clap. “Takes strength to stand up and bare your soul,” he says with a deep voice.

Jerry stands up, his face is red and his hands are balled into fists. “YOU ARE IN LOVE,” he screams at them.

Sherry takes his arm. “Calm down Jerry. I’ve known for a few weeks now, its okay.”

He jerks his arm shrugging her off. “I want the both of you out of my house,” his voice is cold as he says it.

Jensen steps forward. “You can throw me out of the house because I don’t belong here, but Jared is your son, you don’t throw your children away like that. He loves and respects you and you just treat him like you don’t love him at all,” Jensen steps back and turns to Jared. “You stay, I’ll go.”

Jerry falls down into his seat, his head in his hands. “Just go,” tears welling in his eyes and he tries to hide them.

Sherry sobs uncontrollably as Megan clings to her. “Don’t let Jared go, please don’t let him leave Mama,” she’s crying.

Jensen walks out the front door and heads to the bunkhouse to get his things, Jared runs after him. “You are not leaving without me,” he says grabbing Jensen’s arm.

He turns around, anger and fear apparent in his face. “Your family is your world, you have to try and make amends with your father, you’ll never have another one and I don’t want you to hate me later on because you left your family behind for me.”

“I’ll never hate you,” Jared says as the tears stream down his cheeks.

“Then the decision is yours, I won’t stop you if you want to come with me, but think about it because if there is any doubt in your heart about us, you should stay with your family and work things out,” Jensen opens the door to the bunkhouse and steps inside.

“There is no doubt in my mind how I feel about you. I love you Jensen,” he steps inside the doorway and takes Jensen’s shoulders and kisses him hard on the mouth. “I want to be with you for the rest of my life.”

Jensen is stunned; he kisses Jared back with deep passion. “I love you so much my stomach aches when you touch me, I miss you when you’re not near me and I can’t imagine my life without you in it,” tears are welling up in Jensen’s eyes and he lets everything he’s been feeling spill out.

Jared hugs him tight. “I’m going to go get my things and I’ll meet you back here in a little bit,” he runs out the door.

  
**~~~~~~ <>~~~~~~**   


  
The room is silent as they all sit somberly around the living room. Grandpa stands up and looks down at Jerry hunched over in his seat. “I hope that you can live with yourself now that you’ve managed to alienate your son,” He says with disgust before walking out of the room.

Jerry looks over at Sherry for support. “We can’t have him in our home; he will bring disgrace to our family with his unnatural desires.”

Her eyes are filled with tears and she’s wringing her hands. “He’s my son Jerry and nothing is going to change the love I feel for him, nothing, not who he loves or how he loves or even if you think it’s unnatural. I’ve seen how those boys are with each other and the love between them is real, and there is nothing unnatural about that,” she takes Megan’s hand and leads her out of the room.

He looks over at Jeff who is sitting quietly in the corner trying to absorb everything that is happening. “You know it’s wrong, what they are doing, don’t you?”

“Honestly papa I don’t even know what’s happening. Jared comes home from school with a friend to help out and he seems like a nice guy and then I find out that they are in love,” he looks over at Jerry and shakes his head in confusion. I know I love my brother but it is going to take me some time to digest what he is doing with his life,” he stands up and leaves Jerry alone in the room.

There are tears rolling down his face, he’s mad and confused. He can’t believe his son is gay and everyone else seems to think it’s alright. He’s looking out the front window when he sees Jared walking up the path to the house.

The door opens and Jared walks in, he doesn’t even stop just breezes through the room and up the stairs beating a path to his room. He pulls out his suitcase, throws it on the bed, and starts to pack it. He’s opening drawers and stripping things from his closet, not even bothering to fold them just stuffing them into his suitcase with messy speed. He’s working quickly focusing on nothing but being with Jensen, anywhere but here and then he hears his mother’s voice.

“So you are leaving,” her voice cracks with sadness as she says it. Megan is standing behind her peeking in at him. Her eyes are pink from crying and the collar of her white shirt is damp from tears.

He looks up, his hands still inside of his suitcase and he sees her broken stare and Megan’s sad look as her bottom lip trembles from sobbing. “I have to,” he closes the suitcase and breaks eye contact with his mother. “Nothing is ever going to be the same, because I love Jensen.”

“You are always leaving,” Megan yells as she takes off down the hall.

“Jared, I can’t say I understand what is happening because I don’t. I can’t begin to know why you are in love with another man, or how this all happened but you are my son and if that means accepting what you are, than I can do that. I can’t say it will be easy but I am sure in time it will be easier. Don’t leave, don’t run away again,” she’s walks over to the bed and takes Jared’s wrist.

“I’m not running away,” he takes his mothers hand. “Poppa told me to leave, I don’t want to cause any of you heartache but this is who I am. I’ve been like this as long as I can remember and Jensen is the love of my life. He makes me happy mama, I want to be with him,” he soothes his mother’s hand with his fingers and she loosens her grip on his wrist.

“All I ever want for you is happiness and if he makes you happy, then so be it,” she leans forward and kisses his cheek.

Megan runs down the stairs sobbing, she stops and looks at her father. “I hate you, he’s leaving because of you and now he’ll be gone forever,” she runs out the door slamming the screen door behind her.

She runs down the path following it all the way past the fields to the bunkhouse and bursts through the door; she’s out of breath from running and crying. “You can’t take Jared away from me again,” she cries as she runs over and throws her arms around Jensen’s waist attaching herself to him.

He pats her head as he’s stroking her hair. “It’s alright Meg, really I won’t let him leave you,” his words are sad as his heart breaks for her.

“But if you leave, he’ll leave,” she looks up into his eyes as she’s still hanging on tight.

“I won’t let him leave, I promise,” he leans down and kisses the top of her golden head.

“I love you Jensen, I don’t want you to leave either,” she kisses the bare skin of his arm.

He smiles at her and pats her back. “I’ve grown to love you too Meg,” he strokes her back soothing her sobs. “Now you run along back up to the house,” he lets go of her and bends down to look her in the eye. “Everything is going to be alright,” he says with a smile as he sends her out the door.

He watches her run up the path her pigtails bouncing as she goes. He turns and looks at his packed suitcase and takes a deep breath before picking it up and leaving. He doesn’t wait for Jared, he figures its better this way, no sad good-byes no having to tell him he can’t come with him, so he just walks out the door and heads for the road.

  
Jared walks down the stairs and looks over at his father, he isn’t going to say anything but he thinks he needs to, just to let him know that even though he’s leaving he forgives him for his ignorance and hopes that one day he can accept him for who he is.

He sits his suitcase at the door and walks over to his father. “I’m going now.”

Jerry refuses to look at him when he answers. “You know where you’re going,” his voice is unemotional even though the signs are there of his tears.

Jared stuffs his hands inside of his pockets like a little child. “Not sure, wherever Jensen wants to go I guess,” he says it sheepishly; his voice is quiet as if he’s looking for approval.

“Be safe and let your mother know where you’ve settled, she’ll want to know,” he never takes his eyes off of the window.

Jared grinds his heel into the carpet for a second before sighing and then turning to leave.

He’s opening the door when he looks over and sees his grandfather standing in the kitchen doorway. He opens his mouth to say good-bye but his grandfather just smiles and nods his head before Jared can get it out. Jared nods in reply and walks out the door.

“Why do you have to be so damned stubborn,” he walks into the room and takes a seat across from Jerry.

Jerry looks over at him with a frown. “And you would want that depravity living under your roof?”

“Love is not depraved son, it’s the people who see it as dirty that identify it as depraved,” grandpa takes his cane and points it at Jerry.

“So you approve of your grandson loving another man,” he pushes the cane away from his face.

“I never said I approved or disapproved, I accept that he loves this fine man Jensen. He’s a hard worker Jerry, he takes care to follow your rules, he even left to try and save your relationship with Jared.”

“He didn’t leave, he’s waiting for Jared in the bunkhouse and they are going to run off together to God knows where.” Jerry looks out the window again and watches Jared walking down the path until he disappears behind the trees that line the driveway.

“No, Jensen left about 20 minutes ago, I went down to talk to him and Megan was in there with him, he sent her on her way and then he just walked out and up the driveway with his suitcase. I didn’t stop him because I knew what he was doing; he is sacrificing his love for Jared for you. He doesn’t want Jared to lose his father, he knows how that feels and he doesn’t want the one he loves to suffer like he has.”

“So he’s not selfish, do you think I should overlook the fact that my son is tainted because the man who tainted him doesn’t want me to lose him,” Jerry pounds his fists on the arms of the chair.

Grandpa raises his voice and leans forward; he taps Jerry on the leg with his cane as he speaks. “Your son is not tainted, he loves men, he always has and Jensen is not the first man he has touched or been touched by. I suggest you get the idea that Jensen tainted your son out of your mind. Jared never had girlfriends, remember and the few he had were just that, friends. You are so blind and we were all so blind, when I saw him with Jensen, a lot of things started to make more sense to me and believe me I wanted to beat them both with my cane but I held back and thought about it with a cool head. That is when I realized that he’s always been like this, always indifferent to women and I loved him before I actually knew and I still love him now that I know. His heart hasn’t changed, he’s still the same Jared he always was,” he puts his cane on the floor and sits back in his chair.

Jerry turns his eyes back to his father. “How am I supposed to accept them, how am I supposed to let them live here, be part of the family and explain to other people why my son loves another man? Tell me,” he commands an answer.

“With love and understanding, no one says it’s going to be easy for any of us, but he needs our love and Jensen he needs the family he thought he had found. As for outsiders, maybe they will be a little more discrete than they’ve been while in the company of others, I don’t know, but it’s something we can work through. I’m just an old man with one foot in the grave; I don’t have time to turn my back on those I love because of something as juvenile as sexual orientation.” He pats Jerry on the knee before getting up and leaving the room.

Jared reaches the bunkhouse, he opens the door fully expecting Jensen to be waiting for him but he finds the house empty. He runs outside and looks around but there is no sign of him. He drops his suitcase and heads up the driveway running to the end and looking down the road but nothing. He sits on the ground panting, his heart breaking into a million pieces as the tears start to stream down his face.

Jerry’s at the kitchen table when Jared bursts through the door and throws his suitcase on the floor. “Are you happy, you got what you wanted, Jensen left me?”

Jerry looks over at him but this time with softer eyes than when he last looked at him, after he told him to get out. “And you didn’t go after him,” he turns around in his seat and looks Jared in the eyes.

Noticing his father’s bloodshot eyes, Jared softens his tone a little. “I, I, no I didn’t,” he stammers not sure of why he didn’t run after him.

“And you say you love this man,” Jerry questions him.

“But I do love him; I want him in my life more than anything.”

“Then why isn’t he worth running after? If it were your mother who left me, I’d have been running as fast as I could to catch her,” he stands up and is almost eye to eye with Jared now.

Jared’s glare falters and he looks down at his shoes. “It’s getting dark; he shouldn’t be out on the road alone when it’s dark,” he picks up his suitcase and heads for the door.

“Now there will be two fools on the road in the dark, alone,” Jerry says as he pushes his chair in to the table and walks towards Jared.

“You can’t make me stay, I’m going to find Jensen and I am going with him wherever he wants to go,” Jared steps onto the porch and is on the top step when Jerry steps into the doorway.

“You can go with Jensen, but you’re my son and I won’t have you out on that road at night, alone. We are going to go find Jensen and when we do, it’s your choice if you two want to stay here with us or go away somewhere else,” he takes his keys from the stand and follows Jared off the porch. “Now get in the truck, we need to find that boy before he gets himself in trouble,” he gets in the truck and starts the engine.

Jared stares at him in disbelief, he’s not sure what’s happening, what’s changed his mind or if he even has changed his mind at all, but he’s offering to help find Jensen and he could use it. Jared throws his suitcase into the back of the truck and climbs in. “Thank you,” he says quietly.

“You are my son,” he puts his hand on Jared’s shoulder and squeezes, “and I love you, and well, I’ve grown very fond of Jensen too. I can’t just let something like this tear us apart and take another family away from him, family is important and above all else blood is thicker than water.”

Jared leans over and hugs his father. “I love you papa, please understand,” he says as he starts to cry.

“I am not going to lie, I don’t fully understand this, I understand love but this is going to take some getting used to and some rules of conduct if you decide to stay here,” he starts to pull the truck up the driveway.

“Understood poppa,” Jared smiles as he says it.

Jensen hops out of the truck that picked him up a few miles down the road from the farm. “Thanks for the lift,” he says as he shuts the door and waves to the man.

He walks into the train station and up to the clerk. “What’s the next train to leave the station?”

“That would be 9:15 going to Oklahoma,” the man says as he licks his finger and pulls out a string of tickets.

“One for Oklahoma,” Jensen pulls some money out of his pocket.

“That’s forty five dollars,” he starts ripping the ticket off and stamping it.

Jensen counts the money and he’s three dollars short. “I only have forty two,” he shows the man the money through the window.

“It’s forty five, no exceptions,” he starts to put the ticket away again.

“How far can I get on forty,” he sheds the two dollars and puts them back in his pocket.

The man glares through the glass and sighs. “Tomorrow a train leaves for Dallas at five am, it’s only fifteen dollars,”

“Dallas it is then,” he shoves the money under the glass and takes his ticket.

He walks over to the far corner and takes an empty seat, not that there aren’t a ton of empty seats this time of night, but he needs a safe place to sleep until his train leaves tomorrow morning and this, is it.

When they don’t find Jensen along the road Jared knows he’ll find him at the Bus or Train station, because as much as it hurts him to think it, he knows he’s looking to leave town as fast as possible.

Pulling into town Jared sees passengers filing onto to a bus parked outside of the station. “Stop! Let me out,” he yells as he throws the truck door open and jumps out into the street. The truck jerks to a stop as Jared runs across the street to the bus station and pushes through the line of people, looking for Jensen. He climbs on the bus and searches the faces in the seats. Relieved and disappointed he excuses himself and leaves the bus. He runs into the station and searches the small crowd for him but still no luck.

“I take it he wasn’t on there,” Jerry says as Jared climbs back into the truck.

“No, but he might be at the train station.”

Settling into his seat and using his suitcase as a foot stool Jensen prepares for an uncomfortable night.

The truck pulls into the train station and Jared jumps out. He runs across the platform staring up at the trains looking in each window for Jensen.

Jensen covers himself with his army jacket and puts his fedora over his face to block out the harsh ceiling lights.

Jared reaches the end of the platform; he runs inside of the station and quickly walks through the long hallways to the waiting area. He searches every man he sees until he reaches the waiting area, where he searches the room. There are few people sitting in the chairs, even fewer milling around the room.

He scans the room as he walks through the rows of seats until he reaches the back row where he sees a man covered in an army jacket and hiding his face with a fedora. He walks over and sits down next to him. “You think leaving town is going to solve all of your problems,” he says quietly into the man’s ear.

Jensen sits up and lets the hat fall off of his face to his lap. He stares at Jared with wide eyes. “You’re here,” he stammers.

“Where else would I be,” Jared says leaning in close. “You know you’er not leaving without me, right?”

“But your family,” Jensen says.

“My father brought me here to find you. He wants us to stay here, with them,” Jared puts his hand on Jensen’s knee.

“But he told me to get out.”

“Something changed his mind, I don’t know what, but it did,” Jared picks up Jensen’s suitcase. “He’s in the truck outside waiting for us if you want to stay here; otherwise I need to get my suitcase.”

“You don’t want to chase over the country with me Jared,” Jensen looks sad, he’s thinking about what Jared is leaving to lead a life with him, one that has to be hidden.

“Being with you is all I want to be, there is no life here for me without you,” Jared takes Jensen’s hand and looks into his eyes. “I hope you feel the same.”

Jerry walks up to them with Jared’s suitcase and sits it down on the floor next to his feet. “What are you boys doing,” he asks taking the seat next to Jensen.

Jensen pushes Jared’s hand off of his and retracts from Jared to lean back in his own seat. “Sir,” he says with respect.

“Jensen, I know you love my son, you don’t have to hide it from me anymore. Sure I haven’t seen the intimacy between the two of you, but I will at some point. Like I told Jared, I can’t say I understand it or even if I actually do approve of it but in time I can come to learn to accept it and that is the best I can offer you,” he extends his hand. “We would love it, if you would stay and be a part of our family.”

There are tears in Jensen’s eyes as he sees the sincerity in Jerry’s eyes. He does feel like they are his family and he wants nothing more than to be part of it. He looks at Jared who is staring at him with a goofy expectant smile. He stands up and takes his suitcase back from Jared. “I think I’ll stay here instead.”

Jared leaps forward and wraps his arms around Jensen engulfing him in a hug, the suitcase smashed between them.

“I need to breathe,” Jensen grunts out and Jared releases him then pats him on the shoulder.

“Good choice son,” Jerry says as he grips his forearm in a reassuring manner.

They drive back to the house and when the sound of the truck door reaches the house Megan is already bolting out the door… “Jen, Jare, you’er back,” she is calling out with glee.

She jumps on Jensen and wraps herself around him. “You can’t leave us, you just can’t,” her sentence is muffled sounding as she says it into his chest.  
“I’m not going anywhere,” he says returning the hug.

Jared smiles at the sight. “What about me, doesn’t your big brother get a welcome back too?”

She reaches over and pulls Jared’s arm until he’s smashed against both her and Jensen as she tries to hold them both at the same time.

Jared is laughing uncontrollably as he holds them both in a hug.

Jerry and Sherry watch from the porch. Sherry has a smile across her face and she looks over at Jerry who looks pleased as well. “You’ll see, it is all going to work out,” she says as she puts her arm around his and pulls him closer.

Grandpa is standing on in the doorway smiling the happiest most contented smile a man could ever have for the love of his family, old and new.

The End 


End file.
